Meerkats Wiki:Featured Article Nominations
This is a community page, where all nominations for featured articles will be taken. If you believe that an article is up to standards to become a featured article, feel free to nominate it. Once an article is nominated, it will be posted on this page, where the entire community will review it. We will discuss if the article is worthy of the promotion, and have a vote to choose if the article will become featured or not. Nominations Hawkeye Whiskers (Passed) This article was nominated by Phillies. This article looks pretty good. I don't think it should be featured, though. In case you guys didn't notice, the standards for featured articles has increased a bit. I don't think it is ready. What do you guys think? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Thundercat Lazuli (Passed) Nominated by Phillies. Again, this article looks pretty good. But, I believe that it needs some more work. The article needs more expansion and some grammatical correction in order for it to become a featured article. Although it looks nice, it still needs some work. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Kalahari Meerkat Project Nominated by Phillies. This article is coming along. It looks very nice. With much clean-up, grammatical correction, and expansion of the article, including the History section, this article might become featured. The Kalahari Meerkat Project is a hugedeal. We need to make this article as professional and correct as possible. We also need to provide citation with links for confirmation of the information. I believe that, with much work, this article will be ready for a promotion to the featured status. But, as of right now, it isn't ready. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Rocket Dog Whiskers (Passed) Nominated by Lyone. I think that the article looks good. It is long and tells alot about her life. Lyone 21:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) This article looks pretty good. Although there are no set standards for featured articles on Meerkats Wiki, I like to see an introduction of at least 100 words, a well-written and in-depth history section that tells about the majority of the meerkat's life, and a conclusion, which either tells about the individual meerkat's death, dissappearance, or current status. This article has most of these. Of course, it could do with some clean up but, for the most part it is a nice looking article. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Incas Mob (Passed) Nominated by Mattkenn3. As the proposer, I think this article looks real nice. It has a good amount of content, it has a good introduction, it has the corect format for a mob page, and it is descriptave and gives a lot of info on a small subject. So, I think it deserves the title. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pass Neutral Decline Comments Mitch Whiskers Nominated by Mattkenn3. I find this article to be appealing in several ways. It gives good coverage about the meerkat's life and his dissappearence. I like how, in the article, it tells stories of certain occasions, such as Kinkajou's abandoning. What do you guys think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC)